From Nexus with Love
by Roselyne
Summary: Wade Barrett se remémore les raisons de la création de la NEXUS, alors que le General Manager veut forcer une trêve entre lui et John Cena. Si "le maléfique" Wade Barrett est prêt à faire un effort, en sera-t-il de même pour Cena, le héros de la foule ?


_Note d'auteur:__ Je me fais un peu __**l'avocat du diable pour la Nexus**__ ici, mais j'ai rassemblé toutes les infos disponibles durant le show, ainsi que les explications données par __**Stuart Bennett**__ (Wade Barrett) hors show, afin de donner quelque chose proche du point de vue de la Nexus sur les actions commises à la __**WWE**__. On obtient des résultats surprenants quand on se met dans la peau du mec en face, parfois ;-)_

_Titre: Au début, le titre de l'histoire s'appelait **"Et Je Cite !"** (le célèbre **"and I quote!"**) et n'était qu'un one-shot. Mais vu qu'une suite est prévue, sur tous les éléments clefs, du point de vue de la Nexus, j'ai changé en **"From Nexus With Love"** (qu'on pourrait traduire par **"Gros Bisous de la Nexus"**). Un titre qui fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans la gueule ;-)  
_

_Musique d'ambiance:__ Si vous voulez vous immerger dans l'ambiance de cette histoire, voici la musique qui tournait en boucle durant l'écriture. Ca influence ;-) __**X-Ray Dog: Truth and Lies.**_

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**FROM NEXUS WITH LOVE  
**

_(Quelques fois, certains récoltent ce qu'ils méritent !)_

_**Chapitre 1 - Et Je Cite !**  
_

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Stuart Alexander Bennett, plus connu du public sous le nom de Wade Barrett, se tenait au milieu du ring. Seul. Grand et fier; mais pour la première fois, seul. Aucun des autres membres de la Nexus n'était en vue. Les cheveux sombres de Wade étaient tirés en arrière et ses yeux verts semblaient fixer le vide. Il tenait un micro en main, mais demeurait silencieux et immobile, comme se demandant par où commencer. La foule autour du ring ne savait pas trop comment réagir à la situation présente, et une onde de malaise semblait diffuser depuis le centre de la grande salle, et la parcourir en vaguelettes concentriques dans son ensemble. Toute apparition de l'arrogant chef de la Nexus ne présageait jamais rien de bon pour personne. Mais face au manque de réaction de la part de Wade, leur silence prudent se mua progressivement en grognements, huées et insultes éventuelles. La rumeur commençait à s'amplifier graduellement et l'atmosphère hostile semblait s'épaissir. Le tout dirigé vers un seul homme, qui malgré tout gardait le silence.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas les entendre, ou ne prêtait pas d'attention à la foule. Il devait constamment - pour sa propre sécurité - toujours surveiller la foule du coin de l'œil. On ne pouvait jamais certifier qu'il n'y aurait pas un jour quelque tête brulée qui trouverait que les insultes verbales n'étaient pas assez pour lui et voudrait passer à l'acte. Et seul sur le ring, il était dangereusement exposé. Wade Barrett savait exactement l'effet qu'il avait sur les gens. La moindre de ses apparitions, sa voix rauque, son accent très marqué de Manchester, son choix précis de mots blessants, provoquaient toujours un sentiment de haine chez les personnes face à lui. Presque instantanément.

Il était l'_ennemi des États-Unis_. Le barbare anglais de deux mètres de haut, alliant la brutalité des actes attendue d'un non-américain, à un côté arrogant presque délicat, typiquement british. Le genre d'armoire à glace qu'on pouvait facilement imaginer en train d'écrabouiller la tête de son adversaire avec une massue, tout en sirotant une tasse de thé en levant le petit doigt.

A moins peut-être de se laisser pousser la barbe [1], rajouter un turban autour de sa tête, et monter sur le ring avec sous le bras un manuel du style "le pilotage d'avions pour les Nuls", il doutait qu'il puisse être encore plus haï qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour être certain que les autres membres de la Nexus soient protégés, il le payait sans regret. Tant que les gens le craindraient, ou craindraient la Nexus... Tant que la seule _mention_ du nom "Nexus" aurait le même effet sur les gens qu'en un autre monde le nom "Voldemort", aucun des anciens rookies de la NXT n'aurait à craindre pour son futur à la WWE.

Dans les secondes de silence qui suivirent, Wade Barrett réalisa l'ironie de la situation. Si quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait suivit les règles classiques quand il avait gagné le tournoi de la NXT, à l'heure actuelle se trouver seul au milieu du ring, à simplement attendre son adversaire, cela n'aurait plus été inhabituel pour lui. La foule aurait été neutre au début, ou l'aurait peut-être encouragé à la longue. Mais elle ne l'aurait certainement pas _haï_ comme maintenant.

Ironiquement, s'il était réellement le salopard égocentrique que tout le monde croyait, il aurait quitté tranquillement la NXT avec son contrat de la WWE en poche, abandonnant les autres rookies à leur vie ordinaire, sans un seul regard en arrière. Il serait juste devenu un catcheur de plus parmi les nombreux à la WWE. Et avec le temps, et les combats gagnés, la foule l'aurait aimé.

Ironiquement donc, c'est parce qu'il protégeait ses anciens co-rookies - ceux là même qu'il avait vaincu lors du tournoi de la NXT - que la foule le haïssait désormais. Personne parmi ces gens n'avait cherché à lui demander le pourquoi de ces actes. Et de toute façon, il ne leur aurait pas répondu.

Cela avait été son choix. Dans les rookies qu'il avait combattu et vaincu à la NXT, beaucoup avaient du potentiel, et méritaient une seconde chance. Aussi quand ces anciens rookies - désormais au chômage - avaient débarqué à la section "RAW" de la WWE pour essayer de mettre la pâtée à des catcheurs professionnels reconnus, afin de prouver leur valeur, cela avait été son choix de les soutenir. Il s'était avancé devant le General Manager de la RAW et avait tenté de _négocier_ pour qu'ils puissent tous - et non pas lui uniquement - avoir un contrat à la WWE, en test. Bon, la négociation avait été _un peu _[2]musclée sur la fin, certes... Mais en réponse, non seulement les rookies de la NXT s'étaient vus refuser leur demande et considérés de haut, mais lui-même - le champion de la NXT - avait été viré de la WWE pour les avoir soutenus dans leur démarche. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé pour en arriver là, il n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont ils avaient été traités. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait apprécié.

Et c'était ainsi que la Nexus était née. Le nom symbolisait leur lien, le but qui les unissait. Et Bret Hart, le General Manager qui les avait viré sans ménagement, avait été le premier à en faire les frais. Passé à tabac, enfermé dans une voiture, et précipité contre d'autres voitures, puis dans un canal, il avait fini à l'hôpital pour un bon moment. Ils y avaient été peut-être un peu fort, mais après tout, on ne faisait pas d'omelettes sans casser des œufs.

Cela avait été son choix. Et maintenant, il en subissait les conséquences sévères. La totalité de la Nexus était dans le même cas. Mais il avait appris depuis longtemps que dans un monde de violence, de pouvoir et de domination, être sympathique et poli ne payait jamais les factures.

Oh, il n'avait rien d'un ange de bonté, il le savait. Il n'essayait même pas de s'imaginer comme tel. Toute personne travaillant à la WWE finissait par se retrouver corrompue tôt ou tard, pour le bien du jeu [3]. Ils étaient les "petits nouveaux" à RAW. Ils devaient montrer de la force pour compenser leur statut. La moindre faiblesse face aux anciens, et ces derniers leur fondraient dessus en riant à gorges déployées. Ils avaient vraiment été traités comme des animaux à l'époque de la NXT. Il était normal pour lui qu'après tout le temps passé là-bas, ils finissent par se _comporter_ comme des animaux.

La meute de loups de la Nexus DEVAIT faire peur, il fallait qu'on les redoute, qu'on les évite, que les gens regardent sans cesse par dessus leurs épaules en espérant ne pas être la prochaine victime de leur massacre apparemment aléatoire. Il fallait qu'ils soient unis, et agissent comme une seule personne. Qu'ils soient UN. Et qu'ils imposent leur loi de terreur aux autres sans leur laisser une occasion de riposter. Sans leur laisser l'occasion de souffler. Sans leur laisser l'opportunité d'organiser une rébellion. Sans leur laisser même ne fut-ce que le temps de concevoir _l'idée_ qu'ils pourraient s'unir contre la Nexus s'ils mettaient de côté leurs différents.

Les anciens avaient l'expérience et la connaissance du terrain, oui. Ils étaient rodés, ils avaient eu le temps d'affiner leurs techniques, ils étaient là depuis bien longtemps. Mais c'était aussi leur faiblesse: leurs querelles étaient si profondément ancrées qu'il leur faudrait beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils se décident à enterrer les diverses haches de guerre pour s'associer de manière crédible et efficace à la Nexus. Et avant cela, la Nexus aurait atteint son but.

En attendant, la Nexus s'attaquait principalement aux gros poissons de la WWE, pour être directement catalogués au même niveau que les plus grands. S'attaquer à des faibles n'aurait eu aucun mérite et les aurait placés au même rang que leurs victimes. Ils devaient impérativement s'attaquer aux plus forts, ils devaient attaquer ensemble, rapidement, efficacement, violemment, et quitter les lieux ensuite, sans s'attarder. Laissant derrière eux un ring dévasté, une table de commentateurs en pièces et des adversaires en morceaux. Comme si une tornade était passée par là.

Le plus triste dans l'histoire, était qu'à terme, tous les membres de la Nexus étaient condamnés. Ou ils échoueraient et devraient tous quitter la WWE et retourner dans leurs vies ordinaires et souvent médiocres, ou ils réussiraient, mais seraient à jamais vu comme les mauvais, les ombres, les parias. Les gens à abattre à vue. A jamais ils devraient se défendre des autres, en les attaquant sans cesse, entraînant une spirale infernale. Wade avait bien expliqué aux autres membres de la Nexus vers où ce chemin les mènerait. Et ils avaient tous acceptés de le suivre dans cette descente aux enfers. Ils savaient ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour eux, et lui étaient de ce fait totalement loyaux. Et si Wade parlait souvent haut, fort, et de manière autoritaire, ce n'était pas pour bousculer ses troupes, mais pour les exhorter à tenir le coup, à se rappeler pourquoi ils étaient là. Il n'était pas certain cependant que tous les autres de son clan comprenait cela.

Wade soupira sans s'en rendre compte, puis se souvint alors pourquoi il était _là_ aujourd'hui. Il redressa la tête et porta un regard calme sur la foule autour de lui, se demandant depuis combien de temps il était demeuré perdu dans ses pensées. Mais son silence inhabituel avait l'air de les avoir tous mis mal à l'aise. Bien. Pendant un instant, il eut un léger sourire. Non pas son habituel sourire torve et moqueur, mais un sourire doux, naturel, presque chaleureux. Il avait baissé sa garde durant quelques secondes, mais apparemment personne ne s'en était aperçut. Ouf. Il se recomposa un visage sévère et prit une profonde inspiration tout en relevant le micro vers son visage.

"John Cena". Sa voix tonna dans la gigantesque salle, répercutée par les haut parleurs disséminés au dessus de la foule. Il marqua une brève pause, attendant que les voix indignées de la foule diminuent. "Plus tôt ce soir, le General Manager a demandé que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux sur ce ring, afin de faire une trêve. Et de se serrer la main".

Wade entendit les huées de la foule ainsi que les exclamations indignées qui en jaillissaient. Il eut un petit sourire et se mit à faire quelques pas dans le ring, tout en continuant à s'adresser à Cena sans que ce dernier ne fut visible. "Je ne vais pas essayer d'adoucir ce que la Nexus t'a fait, mais je veux que tu comprennes, que tout ce que nous avons fait avait un but. Il est juste dommage que tu te sois retrouvé pris entre nous tous. Alors avant de continuer, je voudrais te demander de me rejoindre sur ce ring, pour que nous puissions nous serrer la main. Comme des hommes".

Il abaissa son micro et attendit. Pendant de longues secondes, il ne se passa rien, et il pouvait sentir l'hostilité de la foule augmenter à nouveau. Puis une musique hip-pop rap explosa dans les haut parleurs, libérant la tension de la foule en une exclamation de joie et d'exubérance: le thème de John Cena.

Ce dernier apparut en haut de la rampe illuminée, revêtu de son éternel tee-shirt ample orange et bleu, de sa casquette arborant les mêmes couleurs, ainsi que de son vieux short en jeans. Mais il ne prêta pas d'attention ni au ring, ni au leader de la Nexus. Il commença tout d'abord à faire quelques bonds, saluer la foule, et à se trémousser en un semblant de danse 'cool', alors que ses nombreux fans hurlaient leur joie de voir leur idole, leur sauveur, venir à leur rescousse et les débarrasser de l'exécrable Wade Barrett et de son accent à couper au couteau. Cena finit par atteindre le ring tout en serrant des mains et donnant des claques sur les épaules au passage. Il prit un micro sur la table des présentateurs et, se hissant aux cordes, il se propulsa à intérieur du carré clair et lumineux pour atterrir face à l'anglais avec un sourire insolent, provocateur, et pas du tout effrayé. Il donnait plutôt l'impression à Barrett de n'attendre qu'une seule excuse pour lui tomber dessus, maintenant qu'il était seul face à lui, sans le reste de la meute pour l'aider.

Wade ne se démonta pas et reprit, tant qu'il en avait encore la possibilité - John Cena était un champion pour prendre la parole _quand_ il l'avait décidé, et ne plus lâcher le crachoir tant qu'il restait encore quelques molécules d'air dans les poumons. Le chef de la Nexus se demandait d'ailleurs comment Cena n'avait pas encore rendu fous tous les autres catcheurs de la WWE.

"Cena. Nous t'avons causé beaucoup de tort. Je le reconnais. Nous t'avons même couté le championnat de la WWE".

Cena eut un sourire amer à ce souvenir, mais demeura silencieux, encourageant Barrett à continuer. "...Mais je veux que tu saches, et je veux que tu me croies quand je te dis ceci : tu ne fais pas partie de nos plans futurs". Certaines voix dans la foule s'élevèrent, indignées.

Cena regardait fixement Barrett, un sourcil légèrement soulevé. L'anglais reprit: "Tu vois, je représente ici la Nexus aujourd'hui, car je voudrais te serrer la main, et faire table rase du passé. Je veux regarder vers l'avenir. Je veux qu'on soit capable d'aller de l'avant". Tout en parlant, Barrett faisait de grands gestes. Comme s'il parlait à un demeuré, ou à un enfant de quatre ans.

Face à lui, Cena demeurait stoïque, et continua à le fixer silencieusement pendant un moment qui parut une éternité; puis l'américain leva lentement son micro et prit la parole.

"Alors...", commença-t-il de sa voix ferme et basse. "On se serre la main, ici maintenant, et c'est fini ?".

Wade acquiesça. Il savait à quoi John faisait référence. Pas besoin de s'éterniser là-dessus. L'américain reprit: "Plus aucune attaque en traître ? Plus de chaos ? Je ne serai plus obligé de regarder sans cesse par-dessus mon épaule où que j'aille ? Tout s'arrête là ?"

Wade ne répondit rien, mais lui fit un sourire encourageant, à nouveau très chaleureux comparé à son rictus habituel. Cena hésita. Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai, et l'expérience lui avait après qu'avec la Nexus, quand quelque chose semblait trop beau pour être vrai, c'est que c'était généralement le cas. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il se pencha vers Barrett, comme s'il voulait partager un secret avec lui, ou plutôt l'encourager à se _confier_ à lui. Autour d'eux, la foule était silencieuse, tellement la situation paraissait irréelle.

"Écoute...", commença Cena. "J'ai remarqué que le General Manager voulait qu'on fasse une trêve. Mais je veux savoir: est-ce que c'est ce que _toi_ tu veux ?"

Pour toute réponse, Wade Barrett fit un pas vers lui et tendit la main, paume ouverte, sans se départir de son sourire doux et chaleureux. Contraste énorme avec ce à quoi il avait habitué tout le monde depuis le début. Cena fronça les sourcils, puis fit aussi un pas vers Barrett et tendit prudemment la main vers celle de l'anglais.

La foule retenait son souffle alors que les paumes se rapprochaient, presque comme au ralenti. Une trêve allait-elle être possible entre ces deux ennemis jurés ? Vraiment ? Ce serait merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait contre-nature... N'est-ce pas ?

Les paumes étaient presque en contact, se frôlant, quand John Cena redressa rapidement sa main vers le haut, hors de portée. Avant que Wade Barrett ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé, John releva son micro et s'écria d'une voix claire et joyeuse à l'attention du public: "MAIS POURQUOI S'ARRÊTER ALORS QU'ON S'AMUSE _TELLEMENT_ ?"

La foule hurla à nouveau, animée d'une voix sauvage. Certains parmi eux, cependant, huèrent face à l'attitude négative de Cena. Abasourdi par la réaction de l'américain, Barrett omit de remarquer alors qu'il était en train de gagner certains membres de la foule à sa cause. Aucun mot ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa gorge, peu enclins à mettre le nez dehors dans un monde qui semblait sombrer à toute vitesse dans la folie. Et maintenant, John Cena avait le crachoir. Et n'était pas prêt de le rendre.

"Tu vois, Wade ? Nous avons plus en commun que tu ne le crois. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas m'attarder sur le passé. Moi aussi, je veux regarder vers le futur".

Wade faillit lui demander alors pourquoi il avait refusé la main tendue, mais déjà John se tournait avec un sourire Pepsodent vers la foule, et commençait à jouer avec elle. "Le futur... Quelle époque formidable, n'est-ce pas ? Avec ses voitures volantes, avec les enfants qui font du skate-board sur coussin d'air, avec ses robots domestiques à la maison...", il prit une profonde respiration, "et avec la NEXUS qui vient foutre le souk tous les lundis soirs à RAW !".

Présenté comme ça, le plan terrible de la Nexus semblait devenir une attraction divertissante pour touristes. Wade serra les dents. La situation lui échappait et partait dans tous les sens, sauf celui désiré. S'il voulait conserver un semblant d'autorité et de peur sur les gens, il devait redresser la situation, et vite. Il inspira profondément, dans le but de prendre la parole, mais Cena lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en se campant face à lui, et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Tu prends ta trêve, ta poignée de main, tes plans futurs, tes plans passés, tes plans à long-termes, tes plans à court-termes...". Il fit un pas vers l'anglais. "Tu les roules en boules et tu te les mets bien profond dans le nexus !". A nouveau, la foule acclama son héros.

Cena marcha lentement vers Barrett, sans dévier son regard du sien. "Tout comme toi, je veux avancer vers l'avenir. Et tu veux savoir de quoi l'avenir sera fait ?". Il s'arrêta à moins de 30 centimètres du chef de la Nexus, beaucoup plus près que quiconque avait jamais pu se trouver sans en subir des conséquences très douloureuses. "Je vais te détruire", reprit l'américain d'une voix basse et grondante. "Et pas seulement toi, Wade Barrett. Chacun. D'entre. Vous." Il ferma la distance entre eux, leurs nez se touchant presque. "... Je vais vous détruire TOUS !".

Pendant un instant, les deux ennemis jurés demeurèrent immobiles et silencieux, à s'observer et s'évaluer comme des chats dans une ruelle. Puis John Cena commença à reculer, laissant Wade Barrett en plan, à méditer sur ses paroles et se dirigea vers les cordes du ring afin d'en sortir et de retourner dans les vestiaires. Barrett comprit que son temps était compté. Sa réaction naturelle aurait voulu qu'il saute à la gorge de Cena et lui fasse chèrement payer son attitude insultante. Mais il avait reçu des ordres. Le General Manager voulait qu'il y ait une trêve, et vu l'enjeu, Barrett ne pouvait pas désobéir ouvertement et déclencher les hostilités physiques. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser son ennemi s'en sortir avec les honneurs. Il en allait de la crédibilité et de la survie de la Nexus. Il redressa la tête et leva son micro alors que Cena avait déjà enjambé la première corde.

"Cena ! Que tu sois encore aujourd'hui capable de te tenir debout sur ce ring, c'est un témoignage". Cena suspendit son geste et se tourna vers Barrett, curieux. L'anglais reprit: "Un témoignage que tout ce que nous t'avons fait endurer par le passé n'est RIEN comparé à ce qu'on pourrait te faire subir dans le futur. Alors je t'avertis, c'est ta DERNIÈRE chance !".

Wade tendit à nouveau la main vers l'américain, mais cette fois il n'y avait plus de sourire chaleureux sur son visage. Il n'y avait plus de sourire du tout d'ailleurs ! Et ses yeux étaient de glace. "Serre ma main", _'connard !_', ajouta-t-il mentalement avant de reprendre: "... Ou je te JURE, que tu vas en subir des conséquences très TRÈS désastreuses !". Sa voix n'était plus calme et douce, mais basse, menaçante, et son accent plus présent que jamais. Le _maléfique_ Wade Barrett que tous haïssaient était de retour.

Cena se dit que la paix proposée en cet instant devait paraitre bien étrange aux yeux du public. Mais après tout, à quoi s'attendre d'autre d'un homme dont les ancêtres avaient du clamer à d'anciens écossais des phrases du style: _"Acceptez la paix de la couronne anglaise, ou on vous crame vos villages __! _[4]_"._

Cena demeura immobile quelques instants, comme en proie à de profondes questions existentielles. La Nexus était effectivement capable de faire de sa vie un enfer. Il était même fort probable qu'ils relâchent leur attention sur tous les autres catcheurs, pour ne se concentrer QUE sur lui seul. Lentement, Cena lâcha les cordes, repassa la jambe vers l'intérieur du ring, et revint pas à pas vers Barrett. La mine grave, et sans desserrer les mâchoires. Il laissa tomber son micro sur le côté. Sur le coup, Barrett n'y prit pas attention.

Ce fut sa première erreur.

Cena termina les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'anglais et de sa main tendue ; et sans hésitation cette fois, il lui saisit la main d'une poigne franche et énergique. La foule prit un silence révérencieux alors que les deux ennemis se serraient toujours la main. L'américain fixait l'anglais droit dans les yeux, sans aucune expression sur le visage. De son côté, après deux secondes, la tension sur le visage de Wade disparut et son étrange sourire un peu chaleureux revint. Sans lâcher la main de Cena, il se tourna vers la table des commentateurs derrière lui, histoire d'être bien certain qu'ils étaient tous témoins que la requête du Général Manager était remplie.

Ce fut sa seconde erreur.

Avoir eu confiance en John Cena...

Cena profita de ce bref instant d'inattention pour refermer son autre main tel un étau autour du poignet immobilisé de Barrett, et le tira violemment à lui. Déséquilibré, l'anglais vint heurter l'américain de plein fouet. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Cena le faisait passer par dessus son épaule, et l'immobilisa en hauteur, une main derrière le genou, l'autre derrière la nuque, près à lui faire son "attitude adjustment" visant à le projeter violemment au sol pour lui briser le dos.

Barrett avait beau se débattre, il n'arrivait pas à se dégager de la prise de l'américain, et entrevoyait déjà une fin _relativement_ douloureuse à cette trêve. Puis il sentit que la prise de Cena perdait de sa fermeté. Quelque chose avait du le déconcentrer. Barrett leva les yeux et aperçut une tignasse rousse. Heath Slater était venu à la rescousse de son chef. Cena relâcha Barrett sur le côté, afin de s'occuper du plus jeune. Mais il n'eut le temps que de lui mettre un coup de poing avant que Barrett ne s'élance sur lui, le saisisse par les épaules et le tire en arrière vers le sol pour le déséquilibrer. Entre-temps, le reste de la meute de la Nexus avait rejoint le ring, sous les cris indignés de la foule.

Très rapidement, les sept membres de la Nexus passèrent à tabac John Cena, en juste représailles, ignorant les hurlements hystériques des fans de l'américain qui voyaient leur héros tomber sous les coups.

TOU-GOU-DOUG !

TOU-GOU-DOUG !

Soudainement 6 notes trouèrent le brouhaha général, et stoppèrent net les Nexus dans leurs gestes. Tous se tournèrent vers la table des présentateurs où Michael Cole se levait, un micro en main.

"PUIS-JE AVOIR VOTRE ATTENTION ?", dit-il d'une voix forte, en levant la main pour réclamer le silence. Quand les décibels prient une valeur acceptable, il reprit plus calmement: "Je viens de recevoir un email du Nouveau Général Manager - qui je le rappelle - tient à conserver son anonymat."

Il se dirigea vers le pupitre où trônait un PC portable. La foule acclamait l'interruption de la boucherie. Sur le ring, les Nexus étaient immobiles, comme figés. Au sol, Cena était immobile, comme souffrant. Michael Cole ouvrit l'email reçu, et reprit la parole d'une voix forte.

"MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS ! LE GENERAL MANAGER NOUS DIT, ET JE CITE...". Il inspira profondément, puis prit connaissance du contenu du mail ; et marqua un temps d'hésitation.

"Heu... Une bouteille d'huile... Du papier toilette... Deux éponges... Des raviolis...". Cole s'interrompit, stupéfait. Sur le ring, les Nexus s'étaient tous relevés, fronçant les sourcils, et tout aussi perplexes. Barrett se disait finalement que cette histoire absurde de poignée de mains avait au moins eu - elle - le mérite d'être claire.

Les Nexus étaient nouveaux à la WWE. Peut-être était-ce un nom de code ? Le nom de prises de catch ou d'épreuves qu'ils allaient devoir affronter ? La _Bouteille d'Huile_, était-ce une version moins salissante du combat dans la boue ?

Tous se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, attendant la suite des évènements. Cena, au sol, tentait de reprendre son souffle en prévision d'un nouveau passage à tabac. Oh, mais il ne tomberait pas seul ! Qu'on lui laisse le temps d'annihiler la douleur qui lui paralysait temporairement les muscles, et il entrainerait au moins le chef de la Nexus avec lui. Sans Wade Barrett, la Nexus serait comme un serpent dont on a coupé la tête. Déjà il commençait à s'orienter imperceptiblement pour pouvoir en un seul bond atteindre l'anglais. Juste une petite minute de récupération. Juste une.

Mais au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes - alors que tous se demandaient encore comment interpréter l'email du Général Manager - un autre double TOUGOUDOUG ! se fit entendre. Il fut rapidement suivit par la voix un peu criarde de Michael Cole.

"MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS ! Je viens de recevoir un AUTRE email du Général Manager". Un concert de sifflements et de huées monta de la foule, Michael Cole leva à nouveau les mains pour leur intimer le silence avant de porter le regard vers l'écran du portable.

"ET JE CITE !".

Il fronça inconsciemment les sourcils en lisant, s'attendant à une nouvelle étrangeté, puis: "OOPS ! DÉSOLÉ. C'ÉTAIT LA LISTE DE COURSES. OUBLIEZ CA ! VOUS OCCUPEZ PAS DE MOI. CONTINUEZ CE QUE VOUS ÉTIEZ EN TRAIN DE FAIRE. QUOI QUE CE SOIT".

La seule manière de qualifier l'expression qui passa sur le visage de John Cena à ce moment précis, serait de prendre l'expression d'un pigeon qui vient d'apprendre que la statue de Robert Nixon vient de prendre vie, et a commandé un Uzi de la série John Woo, avec réserve illimitée de balles. Cena leva les yeux vers le cercle de la Nexus au-dessus de lui.

Il déglutit avec difficulté en voyant leur sourire de chats du Cheshire.

.

Certains reçoivent vraiment ce qu'ils méritent...

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**FIN.**

_(ou pas)_

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Voilà. Ma première fic WWE. :) D'autres suivront plus tard, mais il y a des chances qu'elles soient plus sur le ton d'humour ;-) _(même si avec du Naheulbeuk dans celle-ci déjà... ;-) )_

**·..·**

**Pourquoi cette fanfic ?**

Comme je disais plus tôt, j'ai voulu faire **l'avocat du diable de la Nexus**. Quand on rassemble tout ce qu'on sait sur eux, de leur** point de vue**, ils ont de **bonnes raisons** de faire ce qu'ils font. On peut même considérer que **Wade Barrett** a eu une **attitude très noble** sur le coup en mettant en péril sa carrière pour aider ceux-là même qu'il avait affrontés par le passé.

Bon, la **méthode utilisée** laisse peut-être à désirer parfois, mais - comme expliqué dans la fic - ils n'ont pas eu trop le choix. _(on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des oeufs)._

J'espère juste que cette fanfic vous aura permis de **porter un autre regard** sur la Nexus _(celle de Wade Barrett hein? Je ne parle pas de celle - plus récente - de CM Punk),_ et de peut-être moins déborder d'hostilité quand ils débarquent. Je vous garantis qu'ils ont toutes les raisons du monde de faire ce qu'ils font.

**·..·**

**Note pour les fans de la WWE**: gardez bien **CHRIS JERICHO** à l'œil ;-) Il est plus qu'impliqué dans la création de la Nexus ;-)

**·..·**

**Merci:**

- aux scénaristes de la WWE, qui sont aussi tordus que moi, parfois :)

- à Stuart Bennett (Wade Barrett) pour ses infos intéressantes. _(Biologiste... COPAIN ! :D ). et aussi pour m'avoir refilé son accent à couper au couteau, mais qui fait que maintenant mes potes à Liverpool me comprennent mieux :ppp  
_

- à Sacha Van Hauwaert pour l'appellation "tougoudoug" _(la tonalité MSN à l'époque)._

- à mes parents pour pas m'avoir noyée quand je suis venue au monde, comme d'autres font avec les chatons. ^^

**·..·**

**Notes de bas de pages:**

**[1]**: et de peut-être rejoindre une tentative de gouvernement d'un petit pays au nord de la France, célèbre pour ses frites, sa bière et son chocolat ? ;-)

**[2]:** "Un peu" comme dans "La tornade Katrina a fait un peu de dégâts sur la Nouvelle Orléans".

**[3]:** D'ailleurs, vous venez de perdre à Le Jeu/The Game ;-)

**[4]:** J'ai failli rajouter d'autres descriptions et arguments derrière, mais alors la fic aurait du changer de classification ;-)


End file.
